A Springlocked Heart
by MegaRock001
Summary: All that Donnell O'Malley wanted to do was to repair someone special to him, but he got himself trapped in the Spring Bonnie suit. Workers of a horror attraction find the rotting suit thirty years later. Now in this strange and new place, he'll try to find his way out and repair her.


**Night 0 - Springlocked**

I wandered around empty halls and abandoned rooms. The paint on the walls started to peel off and webs rested in every corner. Water dripped from the ceiling as wires dangled down like vines in a jungle. Drawings made by children were losing their colors. Some tables were flipped over as chair laid on ground. Rats ran across the floor and on old napkins. My footsteps stayed rather quiet as my grey eyes scanned the room. I would be able to move faster if I wasn't inside this purple bear suit. That didn't matter now as I searched for my target. I looked around some more as I went from room to room. Finally, I found what I was looking for in the hallway leading to the main stage. It was an animatronic resembling a brown bear with a black top hat and a black bow tie. It held a microphone in one hand as its blue eyes stared at me. That brown bear was Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of this old pizzeria.

"Follow me," I commanded using my sweetest voice.

I walked away. I had no need turn around to see if he was following me. I could hear his loud, mechanical footsteps. I walked into each room in this abandoned restaurant named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When he go into the place I wanted him to be, I entered the safe room of this place. Freddy tried to open the door, but his programming didn't allow him to. I could hear him walking away. I took off my purple bear suit, Shadow Freddy as it was called by the staff. I stretched my arms and legs out after getting the thing off of my. I ran hand through my wild, dark brown hair. My rather large stomach was no longer compressed by the costume. I checked my purple jacket and black pants to see if I tore it. I saw nothing too bad and placed on my normal shoes. A red axe sat on a small table in the room. I grabbed it and walked outside. I noticed Freddy trying it open a door. I admit, the scene wanted to make me chuckle.

When Freddy turned around, I raised my axe and said, "I hold nothing against you, so please don't hold anything against me."

I slashed at his stomach. He let out a robotic cry that died down into a child's scream. I continued to slash away until he collapsed onto the floor and stopped moving like an animal's corpse. I bent down and touched Freddy's chest. I removed the his suit and tore his endoskeleton apart. I grabbed the metal parts I needed and took out a brown bag I hid underneath my jacket. I placed the parts inside and walked away, heading towards the exit. I swung the door open and walked to my car. I grabbed the keys with my free hand and unlocked my car. I placed the bag that most people would consider heavy into the truck and opened up the car door. I turned the car on and drove off to my house.

It didn't take too long to arrive back to my small, but comfortable house. It was plain and generic looking, but it was my home. I parked the car inside my garage. I shut the car off and got out. I grabbed the bag out and headed to a wooden door on the floor. I opened it up and walked down the stairs. Once I got off the last step, I turned on the light. It revealed tools neatly put away inside my toolbox and machines placed carefully away. I had a desk with pencils, sketches, blueprints, and a lamp on it. There was no need to work on need robots, so I walked away from it. I went towards a red curtain ahead of me. I opened it up, showcasing a humanoid animatronic that looked brand new even though it was older than it looked. Some parts of it suit, like the mask, were removed. Its lifeless green eyes locked their gazed at me. I wiggled its very tiny ears. They seemed like a pointless design choice when looking at the mask. It, as well as the whole suit, appeared to look like a female clown. I opened up her red chest and white stomach segments. I undid the bag and grabbed out the parts. I grabbed some tools from the pockets inside my jacket and got work. After a few hours, I was finished. I turned the animatronic on. Her eyes lit up and looked at me. She pushed her body up, but she collapsed back onto the floor. Her eyes flickered until she turned off.

"Damn it! I thought I was able to fix her this time. I just need to gather more parts to get her working properly. Don't worry, I'll be able to repair you, Circus Baby," I patted the endoskeleton's head and smiled.

I moved the curtained, blocking her from world. I didn't anyone coming here and trying to take her away. I put my tools back into my jacket. I took my bag with me and went back to the garage. Once I was there, I unlocked the car and opened the truck, putting the bag inside. When I was done with that, I locked the car and went inside my house. I went immediately to my room. I shut the door and flopped onto my bed, not bothering to change. My eyes moved to the nightstand next to me. I grabbed two things from there. The first thing was a purple cap from my old job at a place called Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment. Despite the uniform being from that place, the symbol on it was a golden rabbit. The picture depicted was that of Spring Bonnie from an older restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner. I knew all about the place. In fact, I use to go there all the time. Though most kids loved Fredbear, my favorite animatronic was Spring Bonnie. He was very cool with his awesome bow tie and rocking moves. It may sounds foolish to many people, but I envied the robotic rabbit. His life was so much better than mine.

 _"Freak!" A voice in my head shouted._

 _"Outsider!" Another voice yelled._

 _"Robot lover!" A different voice screamed._

I snapped out of those awful thoughts. At least Spring Bonnie never had to deal with that. I placed the cap on its original place, on the head of a Spring Bonnie plush. I stared at the other object in my hand. It was a golden name tag with "Donnie", my nickname, engraved on it. I stared at it and placed it away. I turned my head around and saw picture of myself when I younger. I was at Fredbear's Family Diner. I was standing next to Spring Bonnie, and the both of us were smiling. There was another picture next to it. It was at my youngest sister's birthday party a few years ago. Our family was renting out the Circus Baby animatronics. I was standing next to my sister, Annabelle, and her friends. The animatronics stood behind us. I was taller than most of the animatronics except for Circus Baby, who stood at 7 feet and 2 inches. Granted, the original Freddy Fazbear stood at 8 feet and 4 inches, but she was still very tall.

"Smile," the cameraman commanded during that moment.

I was the only one not smiling in the picture. Even the animatronics smiled, but their faces were permanently like that. Annabelle and her friends didn't know the secrets of the animatronics like I did. At least at the time, my sister didn't know. Maybe I should of have told her about them instead of letting her sneak out to one my night shifts. Thank god, she didn't get herself killed or anything. I wonder though if that memory scarred her or made her excited. I shook my head and looked back the ceiling. I decided clean myself in the morning and get some sleep now. I shut my eyes and went into my dream realm.

The sunlight touched my eyelids, forcing me to wake up. I got up from my bed and stretched my body. I headed for the bathroom and closed the door. I took off my clothes and got into the shower. Once my body got a good wash, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I dried myself off and brushed my teeth. Soon, I changed into a purple flannel shirt, a yellow vest, and blue jeans. I didn't need to eat breakfast as I had a late meal last night before I left the house. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and threw them into the washer, getting them ready for tonight. I went to garage and opened up the basement door. I walked down the stairs and headed towards the curtains. I opened it up and kneeled down to meet the broken animatronic's eyes.

"I can fix you. I promise you that, Baby."

I held her right hand. My face was burning like a wild fire. My eyes gazed at her eyes. I held my other hand out and touched a cold, metal cheek. I knew I couldn't do this ball day, so I let go of her. I had to get to my job and wait for tonight so I can repair her.

It was 11:30 PM now and three days after I destroyed the other characters, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate. I was in the safe room. Water dropped down onto me as I collected all the parts I could find in the room. My eyes spotted a familiar golden rabbit suit I knew, Spring Bonnie. He showed a despaired state. He had holes in parts of his body. Half of his right ear was gone. He had tears across his eyes and his lip, but they looked like scars. Parts of his mouth were decaying, making his happy smile resembling a skeleton's grin. His endoskeleton feet were exposed. His gold fur was fading. His once Purple bow tie and buttons were now black. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. The knocking got louder and faster by each passing minute. Finally, black and grey children walked through the walls and stood before me. Black tears ran down their featureless faces. They came closer to me.

"Monster! Murderer!" They cried out.

I heard a rumor that a man in purple, a worker, killed five children and stuffed them into the suits of the main four animatronics and Fredbear, or Golden Freddy as some called him. I looked down at my jacket and came to a conclusion. They thought I was their killer. I did something I usually wouldn't do. I panicked for my dear life. The souls of the children moved even closer to me. My eyes wandered around the room as I stepped back away from the souls. My eyes locked back on Spring Bonnie. I ran up to it and immediately got inside. Metal pieces of suits called spring locks pressed against me once I was completely in. I laughed out of relief as I was safe from the souls. Water droplets entered my suit. They touched the spring locks and then it happened. They snapped. It tore up my clothes and created deep cuts all over my body. I was use to that from my first job, but something else happened. Since the animatronics parts were also inside the suit, the sharp steel and hard plastic was instantly driven into my body. My organs were punctuated and blood spilled all over my suit. I wanted to scream, but my vocal cords were severely damaged. I could feel blood filling up my lungs. I began to twitch wildly and collapsed. I sat down as my hands touched the icy floor. Many minutes passed until the world went black.


End file.
